The Blue Lies
by kurenohikari
Summary: Everything was the way it should be. Gajeel and Levy were happy, even after the difficult start they had. Juvia and Grey got together, even after all the times Grey neglected his feelings. But what would happen if Grey and Levy discovered a hidden truth during a mission? Will Gajeel and Juvia be able to handle all the lies? And what will do Fairy Tail when a new enemy appears?
1. First Chapter: Can't stand it anymore

First Chapter: Can't stand it anymore

 **P.O.V Grey**

-Grey-sama! Where are you love of my life?!- the voice of my girlfriend resonated through the entire guild. She had been searching for me for an entire hour while I was hiding in the boiling room, sure that she would never look for me here cause she knew how much this place reminded me from Fire Head.

Don't get me wrong I love Juvia with all my heart and I really like that I'm the center of her world, but sometimes she is too much. She clings on me at every moment she has and glares at every woman that dares to glance at me.

I love her but sometimes I can't stand her!

Just when I was starting to relax and think that Juvia had finally gave up trying to find me, the door of the room was slammed open scaring the shit out of me. "I guess this is the way it all had to end... killed by a super hug from my girlfriend".

Preparing myself for my death I didn't expect to find a very angry and frustrated bookworm- Stupid Gajeel! Stupid Dragon Slayer's instincts of protection! I was one of the eight candidates for the S-class exam, dammit! I can handle myself just fine! I don't need to be saved every five seconds!- she began hitting her head against a wall in desperation to then yell at the ceiling- Ahh!- and fall on the ground with tears in her face- I'm not weak...- her cracked whisper broke my heart.

In less than a second I was at her side patting her hair gently, trying to calm her-Levy- I murmured softly, so different from my usual cold attitude.

-Grey!- she shrieked surprised, reminding me of a little kitten- I di didn't kn know you were he here- she stuttered blushing as red as a tomato, "How cute she looks!... What the hell am I thinking?! And since when do I use the word cute?"- Juvia is looking for you by the way- she told me after a few deep breaths, she looked more calm but her cheeks were still red.

Ignoring what she said I asked her- What's wrong?- she glanced at the floor, I could see that she was trying to suppress her tears- Come on Levy, we had been friend ever since we were little. You can trust me.

-I know I can Grey, it's just that... I truly love Gajeel, even after everything we had passed through- she told me, her gaze still on the ground but at least she had stopped crying- But sometimes I can't stand him!- she confessed finally looking at me- He is super jealous and possessive! At the beginning I liked it, but now he doesn't let me out of his sight- my eyes widened at the similarities of our problems- The other day we had a huge fight cause I didn't accept to live with him and Lily- now my eyes widened in surprise, those were news I didn't know- It's not that I didn't want to, it's that when I'm in Fairy Hills is the only moment I am truly free of his dragons claws. Also, he doesn't let me fight at all during our missions. He makes me feel so useless and weak!- tears began to fall from her eyes again. She wrapped her arms around my torso and buried her face on my chest- Am I truly that weak?- she asked me and from that moment I began to hate Gajeel once more.

My rancor for him had never left but now I loathed him for making Levy suffer, like he always does. However, right now I need to focus on my friend. She needs me.

-You are not weak- I told her tightening the embrace- You are one of the strongest mages I know...

-That's not true- she interrupted me and then laughed humorless- I'm not strong...

-Yes, you are- now I was the one who interrupted him. I pushed her away a bit so I could pin her with my stern gaze- Your strength doesn't come from your muscles but from your brain. I had seen you fight, I even taught you how to punch! And let me tell you have a fine right lady- I smiled when I heard her chuckle- You analyze the problem first, find your enemies weaknesses, make a plan and then use your surroundings to help you with your magic. That kind of strategy is very difficult to achieve, not even Erza has it- my gaze softened when I looked down on her big hazel eyes, those eyes were the ones that made me want to be friends with her. They never fail of reminding me of my mother's eyes, always shinning as bright as the sun in summer and full of kindness for everyone- I have an idea! Let's go in a mission together and I'll show you how strong you truly are.

-You really would do that for me?- she asked me with hopeful eyes.

-Of course I would but we need to go now before we are found by Juvia and Metal Head, or we would never leave Fairy Tail- I hurried her out of the boiling room towards the bar- Mirajane do you have any good mission for us?- was my greeting when we reached her.

-Now that you ask I do- she answered giving us a flyer- The mayor of Steel City is requiring mages to defeat a group of gangs that had been terrorizing the city.

-Perfect!- I exclaimed, excited to kick some asses and get away from my loved but crazy girlfriend- We'll take it- I accepted the mission after receiving a confirming nod from Levy- By the way Mira, can you please don't tell anyone where are we going.

-I know Grey, you both need some time off- Mira said flashing us a motherly smile, "We can never hide things from her... sometimes I think that she can see the future or something".

-Thank you Mira-chan!- said Levy before dragging me out of the almost desolated guild hall- I have to pack my things, meet you at the train station in ten?

-See you there Levy- I answered before going to my house for my own things, and trying to decipher this new feeling I was having... as if this mission was going to change my entire life.


	2. Second Chapter: Revelations part 1

Second Chapter: Revelations part 1

 **P.O.V Levy**

We had spend all day yesterday investigating the gangs of the city as silently as possible. The good thing about them, for us, is that they are very untidy and careless. It seems like they had been controlling the city by fear and nothing else, all the members think so much about themselves that it wouldn't be hard to defeat them. On the other hand, the head of both gangs are sly and strong. Those will be difficult to handle but with Gray at my side and my strategy I think that we will be able to win.

-So what's the plan?- Gray asked me. We were in our shared bedroom at a motel in Steel City- I imagine you have one.

-I do- I began telling him my plan- First we will start a false rumor and start fueling the hate of each gang, making the members of both gangs attack each other. That will be enough to make those idiots knock themselves out, when they do we call the police to arrest them all- I grinned along with Gray but then I turned serious- However, their lieder will see it coming.

-So it won't work?

-Yes, it will. They think that if their members are that stupid to fall into the trap they don't deserve to form part of the gang- I told him- So they will let it happen but then they'll come after us.

-And what will we do when they do that?

-We fight- I said determined. "I will not fail him on this, he gave me the courage I need and the opportunity to prove that I am worth it" when I saw his smile I felt happy, more happy that I felt in a long time- Let's start working- as soon as I received a nod from him, we rushed out of the room.

 _A week later_

-You were right Levy- said Gray, as we looked from the shadows as the police arrested the unconscious gang members- They are truly that stupid...

-That doesn't mean we are- a dark voice interrupted my friend. We turned around to find a man and a woman standing behind us. The woman was short, lean and had long snow white hair. On the other hand, the man was tall, brawny and had short raven hair.

However, what got my attention was the similarity in their eyes. It wasn't the color, the man had hazel eyes while the woman had black ones. What surprised me was how cold they were, I was able to see the ice in them... as if they were made to serve the winter.

-Well, well, look what we had found brother?- the teasing voice of the woman froze my blood- It seems like we were not the only ones that were gifted.

"Gifted? What are they talking about?" I looked at Gray from the corner of my eye catching his side way glace "Ok, Levy keep it cool and trick them to give you information" once I was sure he understood that I was going to do the talking, I began talking.

-I'm not sure that you were both gifted... at least not as much as us- I had to bit the inside of my cheek stopping me from smiling, when I saw them getting angry- If you haven't noticed that a lot of other people were gifted as well already, then you truly are pathetic- "They are falling into the trap" I thought happily when they started sending daggers with their eyes "A bit more and they'll start singing"- We had been all over Fiore hunting down the rest of us making sure to let them know that we are the best. They knew we were coming, not like you two. It seems like your gang members learned their stupidity from their lieder.

-How dare you talk at us like that?!- screamed the woman, the temperature had dropped a lot of degrees at a point that it was beginning to snow. For a strange reason it didn't affect us. I knew that Gray was going to be fine, after he was an ice mage. But me on the other side should be freezing, and it didn't matter how much I liked winter, my body shouldn't be capable to stand so much cold- You little girl can't speak at your older siblings like that!- "Siblings?!"- Doctor Hitsuga made us and gave us this abilities before you two! That makes us more powerful!

As soon as she finished talking both of them attacked us, the man with ice magic and the woman with snow magic. I saw Gray ready to intercept the movements but my body moved automatically creating a shield of snow around as, keeping us safe from their attacks.

-Levy what the hell is going on?!- asked me a very confused and angry Gray. What are those bastards talking about?! Siblings my butt! And since when can you use snow magic?!

-I don't know and I don't know!- I answered him equally confused and angry- Let's fight first, then ask questions!

-Ok! Ice Make: Tigers- shouted Gray creating four tigers that attacked our opponents as soon as dispersed the snow shield. Of course it wasn't going to be that easy, the other man raised his hand creating four ice lions that fought against the tigers. While the woman was using the snow to slash against Gray, who was concentrating in controlling his ice animals, leaving me with no more option than to let my instincts lead me and use snow magic against her- Ice Make: Cage- suddenly summoned my friend trapping our enemy- Levy give me your hand! I know that we had never practiced this before but for a strange reason I know that it will work- my eyes widened when I found out what he meant.

Trusting him I took his hand, then a strong white light began to shine, my lips moved without my consent as I shouted along with Gray- Perdition of the winter siblings!- a dragon made of snow appeared, shooting an ice blue streak towards our enemy at the first change it got.

-What the fucking hell?- Gray cursed under his breath, when the fog of the attack had vanished. Just where our enemies were, laid two weapons: a sword for the man and two fans for the woman- How will we get the information now?!

-We don't have them... but we have a name- I looked at Gray with a serious gaze- And I'm the best at research.

With a heavy silence we returned to the motel, each one on their own thoughts "Who are you Doctor Hitsuga?".


	3. Third Chapter: Revelations part 2

**P.O.V Gray**

-What's wrong Levy?- I asked my friend when I saw how pale she was, she looked as if she was about to throw up. We had been in the library for at least four hours researching for information about Doctor Hitsuga, well Levy has been researching I had been dying of boredom.

-I think that I found what we had been looking for- as soon as the words left her lips I pushed myself of the chair, ignoring the crashing sound and the glares form the other people, and ran towards her side- Doctor Hitsuga was imprisoned ten years ago for his experimentation in human being, more specifically siblings about the age of five to eight. This mad man believed in the God of the North cold winds, Boreas, saying that if he was a able to create the perfect children users of snow and ice magic he will receive the blessing of mentioned God. None of the experiments that were found were able to survive. However, by Doctor Hitsuga's records there are seven pairs of siblings survivors out in Fiore living as normal people with no memory of what happened or that they are siblings. There are some characteristics that will help you to notice them. First the female is short while the male is tall, she has white hair and her brother black hair. Also, the girl must be a snow mage while boy uses ice magic. Even though they don't remember their sibling they are never far away from one another- Levy looked at me with fearful eyes which I didn't understand, she had blue hair and even though I had a sister she died long time ago- Gray my natural hair color is white, I dye it blue because it reminds me of my dead mother.

Fear made my blood ran cold- Levy did your parents died because of an attack of the demon Deliora?- when she nodded I felt my soul leave my body- Which is your true name?

-Miyuki- she said slowly trying to blink her tears away.

-Beautiful snow- I gasped trying to calm myself down- That's the name of my little sister- I told her.

-Gray- her voiced cracked and she let the tears flow down her cheeks- What's going on here?

-I don't know- I answered truthfully- But I'll protect you- I vowed to her- First things first we need to go and recollect our reward, then go to the hospital and make a blood test.

-Do you truly believe that we are siblings?- she asked me, I would I feel hurt if I didn't notice the hopeful look she gave me.

-I do... but we still need to make the analysis to be sure.

-Let's go then!

-After you Miyu- I murmured under my breath, using the nickname I gave her when we were kids, as I saw her march in front of me.

After leaving the mayor's office promising her that we would assist to today's celebration banquet as their honor guests, we marched towards the hospital of the city.

-Good morning!- a pretty brunet nurse greeted us when we reached the front desk table- Can I help you with something?

-Yes, we would like to have a blood test please- Lev... Miyuki told her.

-For anything in special?-the brunet asked us.

-We want to know if we are related- I told the nurse, who suddenly stopped smiling and turned serious noting how important this must be for us.

-Follow me- she said standing up and guiding us to the room at the end of the corridor. There she took a blood sample from each one of us before telling us to wait at the hall. One hour later she came to us with a big smile- It looks like you were both right. The test had one hundred percent of compatibility, you are siblings from the same pair of parents. Congratulations!- she gave us a white envelope and then left us to digest the news on our own.

-Gray... we are siblings- Miyuki whispered looking at me with watery eyes- You are my big brother! Oh God!- I couldn't stop myself from hugging her and lifting her from the ground before spinning her around in happiness.

-I thought you died in the attack- I said once I put her on the ground- Why didn't you notice me?

-I didn't remember you Gray- she confessed- I didn't remember either mom or dad, I was so little at that time. The only thing that I recalled at that moment was that my name was Miyuki and that my mother had white hair like mine.

-You better stop dying your hair now- I told her- I want my sister back, every piece of her- she only nodded her hair before burring her face on my chest sobbing in happiness- We still have a problem Miyu- my sister looked at me with confusion written all over her pretty face- What did that bastard of Hitsuga did to us during those experimentations? What happened to the gang lieders? What does this weapons mean or do? We also can't tell Fairy Tail about this!

-They will accept us Gray, they won't hurt us- she told me fiercely, protecting the honor of our guild.

-I know that Miyu- I told her- But we need to protect them from what is going to happen next... whatever it is. We still don't know a damn about ourselves, we just discovered that we are related!- I exclaimed- What else is there hidden from us?

-You are right big brother- even if the situation was a bad one, I couldn't stop my heart from feeling warm whenever she called me big brother- So what now? We return to Fairy Tail and act as if nothing happened? We keep that we are siblings as a secret as well as my snow magic, and then what?

-We investigate- I answered calmly to her agitated questions- We go to more missions together and use that as an excuse to research for what truly happened to us during our time in the lab- I smiled at her reassuring when she nodded hesitantly- But first we need to get prepared for tonight's banquet, we made a promise after all. And we Fullbusters...

-...keep our promises- she finished the sentence for me.

At that moment I knew something, no matter what the future bring us we will be able to defeat it together.


	4. Fourth Chapter: The banquet

P.O.V Levy/Miyuki

-Damn it!- I exclaimed dragging Gray out of the hospital.

-What's wrong?!- he asked worriedly.

-We have no clothes for a banquet!- I told him as I was pulling him down the streets, looking for a good shop until I remembered something- We dn't even know if it is semi-formal, formal or traditional!

-Miyuki calm down!- Gray laughed stopping me by taking standing in front of me- We have the whole day to look for clothes that are good enough for a banquet. Also, don't worry because the mayor told me that it is traditional.

-So we need to buy yukatas- I said out loud, trying o remember a shop were they sell them.

-Yes, but first we need to take you to the hairdresser- my older brother told me- You make your hair turn into it's natural color while I'm looking for a good shop, ok?- when I nodded my head he smiled making me blush, he was making me feel as a little girl- Now get going that's i'll find you when I finish- with that said he pushed me towards the hairdresser's dirrection and then left in search of a yukatas's shop.

Sighing I pleaded to God that my hair would look good. It had been a dacade since I last seen myself in white hair, which made very nervous about it. However, when I saw myself on the mirror all my worries were gone. "I look like my mother", I thought happily before paying the girl to then rush towards where my bog brother was so I could show him my new style.

-Gray!- I called out for him when I noticed him standing in front of a shop, he turned towards my voice immediately and froze when he saw me- What do you think?- I asked nervously as I mantained my gaze on the floor. I jumped a bit when he recolected some of my hair behind my ear- Gray?

-You look like mom- he whispered with such veneration in his voice that made me shed a few tears- She would have cried if she saw you now.

-I miss them so much- I cried- You don't know what I would give to remember... being blank is horrible!- he held me in his arms until I calmed down- Did you find the shop at the end?- I asked trying to change the topic as fast as I could- he made me a gesure with his head that told me to look at my right, and I saw it- Kimono Shop- I read out loud- You did find it.

-Yes, indeed- he chuckled- Let's get in! There is a yukata that would look gorgeous in you- when we got inside he guided me at the end of the shop and showed me something that left me breathless- Do you like it?- ( /wallpaper/s/1111/Red-kimono-anime-girl_ )- I think it would match your hair pretty much.

-Since when do you care about that kind of stuff?- I giggled amused at his comment.

-Since Juvia dragged me to all her shopping trips, saying that she didn't want to wear anything that 'Gray-sama' didn't approve of- he sighed annoyed but then siled a little bit, looking at the yukata- But then again she always seemed so happy when I told her she looked gorgeous- I smiled softly at my big brother, "Juvia is good for him, he always was so cold... now I can see warmth in his actions"- Come on Miyuki, try it on!

At the end I did end up taking that yukata and Gray bought a dark blue one. We still had time before the banquet but after everything that happened that day we decided that we needed some rest, so we went to take a nap. Which ended up on us being a late- We are truly sorry mayor!- I bowed down expressing my sincere apologies.

-Don't- she told us kindly raising a hand- You were tired and you needed more rest than you thought, I understand- she smiled at us and guided us to the stage- It is time for the city to meet their heroes. People of Steel City tonight it's time for us to celebrate!- she announced making everyone cheer- We had been terrorized by the winter and autumn gang for a decade, and now we are finally free!- more cheers from the people.

-A decade?- whispered/asked me Gray confused- The gang members weren't that strong.

-Not them... but their lieders- I answered/whispered- I'm sure that the members had been changing a lot during the years, but the mages that came never were able to defeat their lieders so the gangs never were really over. We saw with our eyes how they let their members be captured with no remorse f loosing them.

-No more fear of our daughters being raped, or our sons being recluted!- the mayor continued her speech, while I was trying not to throw up at the mention of rape and betreyal- We don't need to give our money away anymore, we can live free now!- the cheering this time could be heard from miles away- And all thanks to this two mages from Fairy Tail!- 'Firy Tail!' was shouted by the crowd, making me warm in pride of being part of my guild- That's why we are going to conmemorate this day, as the independenceday for Steel City!- I looked at Gray surprised, I had never been in any kind of celebration like this, by the look in my brother's face he was as shocked as me- And we will name this young mages as the heroes of the city!- 'Whar?!' our dual scream of astonishment was swallowed by the roar of the happy people- Please mages of Fairy Tail take the microphone and give the people of Steel City some words.

Suddenly everyone was quiet and attentive at what we have to say. I could notie that my big brother was so nervous that he was almost paralized, so I began talking first- Hi Steel City! My name is...- I stopped for a bit looking at the floor, not knowing what to tell them... how I wanted to be remembered. Then I looked at a little girl who had her eyes opened in wander and I knew that I had to tell the truth, that they deserved the truth- My name is Miyuki Fullebster and this is my older brother Gray Fullebster- I smiled at him before continuing talking- We weren't expecting this at all, so we didn't prepare a speech or anything.

-We just took a random mission a few days ago with the hope of getting away of our, loved but clingy, lovers- addmited Gray- We never expected to change the lives of so many people... I think that we mages don't know what truly mean the job we do at all.

-Maybe for some mages taking a job means earning money- I thought of Lucy- Proving yourself how much you grew in power- I thought in Laxus- Or just kicking someone's asses for fun- my brother chuckled adding a 'That is me', making everyone laugh- But we never notice how important is our work for the people that truly need it...- I looked at the crowd in front of me with teary eyes and then gazed at my brother who returned my gaze, 'We need to help this people'.

-That's why we decided to stay in the city for more time and help around until you can stand on your own- announced Gray causing the cheers to begin again but this time they were 'Miyuki', 'Grey' all over and over again.

-You don't have to- told us the mayor- We can't affored to pay anther of your servieces...

-This is not for money- said an angry Gray- We do it cause we want to.

-Also, we will give you the money back- I told the mayor- The City needs it mre than us.

-You are truly a gift sent from heaven!- the mayor had tears falling from her eyes when she hugged us both.

"This mission didn't go as I expect it to'.


	5. Fifth Chapter: Fuyumi

P.O.V Gray

-What do you mean by 'we are not coming back'?- Mirajane asked with one of her smiles that sacred the shit out of me, she might look innocent and sweet but there is a reason why she was called Demon.

-Relax Mira we are just staying here for a few days, maybe weeks- answered Miyuki as nervous as I was, at least she was able to chang the topic.

-Levy? Is that you?- asked a surprise Mirajane- What happened to you hair?

-This is my natural color, Mira- my little sister answered with a small smile- I used to dye it blue because it reminded me of my dead mother, but now I odn't wantto hide myself anymore- her words made me glow in pride, she had always been the strong one. It doesn't matter how much she refuses to believe me, it is the truth- Mira would you please tell Master what happened during thsi mission and that we will return as soon as we finished helping out the city?

-Of course, Levy- smiled Mirajane, but this time was a kind smile not an evil one.

-Can you please not tell anyone where we are, as well- I added quickly before Mira could finish the call- We don't want more trouble for Steel City.

-Is that the only reason?- smiled teasingly Mirajane.

-Yes, it is Mira- answered Miyuki- I miss Gajeel a lot, but the only thing that he will make here is pick up fights with Gray and destroy a already destroy city- her serious tone and sad eyes of my little sister made Mirajane stop her teasing and look at us with shame in her eyes.

-You are right Levy- she said softly- I am truly sorry, I promise that I will not tell a soul.

-Thank you!- we both dueted before the call was finished.

-She is scary as hell- I commented making Miyuki giggle.

-But we love her anyway- she said making me grunt, "But you are right as always sis".

After our chat with Mirajane we went to bed so we could rest before a day full of work. We weren't staying at the motel anymore but at the moyor's house, a courtesy from her for saving her city and helping out. When morning came I left Miyuki in the house with the mayor so they could discuss all the boring things like: money, politics, education, etc. My little sis was good at that stuff, I on the other hand helped the men to reconstruct the buildings. We continued helping out like this for at least two more weeks before we decided that the city could continue on their own.

-We are really grateful for your help- thanked us the mayor one more time. We were at the train station and there were a lot of people there to say goodbye- This train will go towards Mangolia without making any stops during the journey, and it will be for both of you only.

-We can't accept that!- exclaimed Miyuki surprised.

-My sister is right- I added- It's too much.

-You saved us, didn't accept the rewards and even helped us- the mayor told us, making us blush at her praise- It's the least we can do to pay you. If you don't accept it we will feel very bad later- she gave us a puppy look that shouldn't work so good in a woman in her forties, until we accepter.

-They truly are grateful- commented Miyuki when the train began working- Can you imagine what they had gone through?

-No, I can't- I answered.

-And I hope you should never know- a female voice, that I couldn't place, told us.

-Didn't the mayor said that we were the only ones in the train?- questioned Miyuki.

-She did- I took my sword up and stpped in front of my little sister- Stay behind me- I ordered her , even though I knew she hates it when I do it.

-Come on Gray, there is no use for that now- a mini snow storm appeared on one of the seats in front of us, leaving a lady there. She was in her thirties, had white waist long hair, light-blue eyes and was weaing a white yukata (url of the photo: e64cc587977576df063eb8b6232a240ef2b595b7/68747470733a2f2f732d6d656469612d63616368652d616b302e70696e696d672e636f6d2f6f726967696e616c732f63302f38632f32382f63303863323835373631393366626562613365353733623161356130613933662e6a7067). She was the pure representation of snow, if it had a human form- My name is Fuyumi- she smiled kindly at us but her eyes never left my sister- And you must be Miyuki- she took her hands and smiled brightly at my sis- Metalicana talks a lot about you with the rest of the dragons, you know?- at her words he both stood still as a rock- Yes, little ones. The dragons are all alive but right now the strongest ones must stay hiden.

-Earth, fire, water, wind, light and shadow- Miyuki said but it sounded more like a chanting.

-Indeed- Fuyumi smile grew bigger, if that was possible- Metalicana always said that you were smart but I couldn't believe it until i saw it. You might be asking yourself who i am...

-The snow dragon, I read about the ability of dragons to change into human form. But Gajeel told me that he only saw his father in dragon form, so I thought it was wrong- my sis cut her off- What does Metaicana say about me?- then she asked shyly, changing the topic completly.

-He says how lucky his boy is that he found a pretty girlfriend like you, he also thanks you a lot for saving Gajeel from the darkness and for forgiving him too- the words of the lady made me remember how Miyuki met Gajeel, "That bastard hurt her and now wants her, I will make sure that he pays for what he did!"- He also brags about that he his son is the first to get with someone- Fuyumi giggled a bit before turning serious- But I'm not here to talk about Metalicana and Gajeel, I am here to teach you Snow Dragon Slayer magic- that was what shocked us the most, "My sister a dragon slayer like Fire Head and Metal Head?!"- I don't know what that bastard of Hitsuga did to you, but I know that my older sister Miu was the one that taught him Water Dragonn Slayer magic- "Damn it! This gets more complicated each day!"- She now must stay hidden but asked me to stop whatever he began ten years ago, that's why I will bring you my aid for this quest Miyuki. However, you must vow to never tell anyone except your brother about it. No one must know that dragons are socializing with humans. Do you accept my terms?

My little sister looked up at me looking for help- Go on Miyuki, I'll help you all over the way.

She smiled at me, before turning her attention to the dragon-I accept Fuyumi- she answered.

-Great!- the snow dragon cheered like a child- This will be fun!


	6. Sixth Chapter: Talent Show

P.O.V Gajeel

I hated it, all the secrecy of my girlfriend. She used to answer with the truth each oof the questions I made her, now she only answers with half the truth. "I can't believe it! It's all that stripper's fault! If they hadn't go to that stupid mission, she would have stayed the same". Sometimes I think that something happened between those two during the weeks they were away... but then I shook the thought away. MY Shrimp would never do that to me, or to anyone she is too good for cheating.

-Gajeel?- the soft voice of my girldfriend brought me back from my depressing thoughts- Is something wrong?- she asked concerned.

-I just was thinking about what song to sing for the talent show, don't worry Shorty- I lied smoothly.

-I'm not that short!- she pouted adorably. If a couple of years ago someone told me that I would find something adorable I owuld have killed them, but right now I could only lean down and kiss thhe pout away from that pretty face. She giggled happily wrapping her arms around my waist, I placed an arm over her shoulders as I was leaning against the seat- You have to promise me that you are going to sing a good song- she told me with a stern gaze- You have a beautiful voice but you have to ruin it with those horrible songs!

-My songs are not that bad!- I exclaimed acting hurt by what she said- They are art!

-Gajeel- she warned me with her voice do-what-I-say-or-there-will-be-no-sex. I gulped hard but then smiled wickedly when something occured to me-Why so I feel like I won't like what you are going to suggest?- she asked worriedly, but this time for herself.

 _The day of the talent show_

-I hate you Gajeel, I truly do- Shrimp said for the tenth time that day. We were both on the stage, wearing leather, only waiting for Demon Woman to present us- How did you convince me to do this?!

-Gihi!- I laughed at her- Get ready Shorty that you won't want to miss our entrance.

-Now Fairy Tail let's cheer for our next competitors, Levy and Gajeel!- when Demon Woman stopped talking I could hear the guild members cheering and the music starting to play.

Preserve Roses by Nana Mizuki ft TM Revolution

You only need to take what flows forth from deep within and change it into human form.  
Everything is "too cold", you say - then don't unclasp your fingers from mine. We can exist within either light or darkness.  
Don't be afraid - the morning that you dread will not come.  
We'll repeat only brilliance.  
Connecting, then ending - once again... Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,  
The flower becomes a piece of eternity.  
The deception, ever so painfully,  
Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it. If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,  
So don't fade into the distance and disappear.  
I'll greet with open arms  
The new breaths of life  
Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go... Looking for a heat that will thaw them out undamaged, for love, my feelings reach out blindly  
While I am imprisoned by the sin of doubting the artificial smiles. I made the decision to go before I am stained.  
In the water that will spill and disperse before long, so brilliantly,  
If you can see your heart's reflection,  
In exchange for the song that comes to an end... If you can believe in the illusion  
That is dyed in violent color,  
Displaying it for all to see,  
Perhaps you can surpass even truth. Stop the ever-flowing passage of time.  
Know not even the method to decay.  
Those hands of yours that spill blood  
Will present to you  
The loneliness of a caged life. I wish... Pressed under every brief and fleeting dream,  
The flower becomes a piece of eternity.  
The deception, ever so painfully,  
Cuts deeply into the world that rejects it. If you wish, I'll let you captivate me,  
So don't fade into the distance and disappear.  
I'll greet with open arms  
The new breaths of life  
Of the tomorrow that you see. Don't let go...

At the end of the song the guild returned to their cheering but this time louder, specially when I picked up Shrimp and kissed her infront of them- That Fairy Tail were Gajeel and Levy!

-Gihi we are the best Shorty!- I told her once we reached our seats- See, you didn't have to worry at all.

-If you say so Gajeel- I heard her whisper and Lily laughing.

-Shut up!- I snapped embarrassed.

-Our last performance but not the least for it, Gray!- announced Demon Woman making Shrimp choke on her drink.

-What?!- she exclaimed a little bit hurt, but I didn't know why- He didn't tell me he was participing!- at her words my jealousy returned "Why should he tell you everything he does?! What is your relationship with him?!".

This little girl by Cady Groves

You got your keys, but where ya goin'?

The third degree just isn't workin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
And if I followed you home, would you be alone?

I checked your phone, cause it was beepin'  
Are you alone?  
I know you're creepin'  
Cause you walked out without asking me to go  
But if I followed you home, I hope you're alone

 _[Bridge:]_  
I'm three steps from the edge, woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

 _[Chorus:]_  
Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

My hands are clean, not yet a killer  
Ain't I your queen?  
And did you tell her?  
Cause you broke down all my shoulda known betters  
And then I followed you home, throwin' sticks and stones

 _[Bridge:]_  
I'm two steps form the edge woah  
Don't push me over it  
Don't you know, don't you know

 _[Chorus:]_  
Every girl is capable of murder, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further, any further  
You're not the only one walking 'round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Got a good alibi and my bag's all packed  
Don't you know you should never treat a girl like that?  
Cause the next one's gonna have a hammer pulled back

 _[Chorus:]_  
Every girl is capable of murder  
So watch out you don't push me any further  
(But you fucking hurt her)

Every girl is capable woah, if you hurt her  
Watch out you don't push me any further  
You're not the only one walkin' round with a loaded gun  
This little girl is capable of murder (Hey!)  
This little girl is capable of murder, cause you hurt her

Through the whole song the stripper kept his eyes on me, with a rage that could burn Fiore to ashes. I wasn't better at all, "How dare he insinuate that I am cheating on Shrimp?! She is the damn best thing that ever happened to me! And worst of all, how could he brought up Phantom Lord? When everyone knows that I regret my time there".

-Gajeel stop it!- I didn't even notice I had punched the Stripper with an Iron Cub, until Rainy Woman shouted at me.

-What are you doing Gajeel?!- yelled at me Shorty.

-That bastard deserved it!- surprising everyone, it was Fire Head the one that said that- A drong's nature makes us unable to cheat, we are too loyal for that.

-But he shuouldn't have hit Gray for that!- my rage blinded me at that moment.

-Why are you defending him so much Shrimp?!- I shouted at her- Do you like him or something?!

-What?! No!- she said in outrage.

-Well it looks like it!

-Gajeel you are not thinking what you are saying...

-I am, I started thinking about it ever since you returned from that damn mission acting all mysterious!- I glared at my girlfriend- Tell me what are you hidding from me, or we are over!

-Gajeel... please don't make me do it- she begegd me with teary eyes that broke my heart, but i stayed firm. From the corner of my eyes I could see that Rainy Woman was doing the same to her 'Gray-sama'.

-Chose Levy, secret or me- I dared her, and her next words finished me.

-Secret- she whispered.

-Then we are over- saying that I Ieft the guild, going home before anyone would see me cry.

"Damn it! Hy everything good always ends up bad for me?!".


	7. Seventh Chapter: Back but not completly

**P.O.V Juvia**

It was Juvia's fault, al of it. It was Juvia's fault that Gajeel got angry with Levy, because Juvia was the one that told him about how mysteriously their beloved ones were acting after the mission. It was Juvia's fault that Gray-sama was gone, she made him chose knowing that he wouldn't chose her. It was Juvia's fault that Gajeel started acting like he did when they were still in Phantom Lord, because now he didn't have his ray of sunshine... Levy left as well.

Three months had passed since the talent show, three months since the break up of the only couples of Fairy tail, three months since Gray-sama and Levy left to a trip on their own, three months since Gajeel's and Juvia's heart were broken, three months since Gajeel's nights were spent drinking and lamenting the day he left 'his Shrimp' go away, three months since the rain in Mangolia hadn't stop one minute, three months that the two ex-phantom lord's mages spent all their time in missions... three months and now they are back.

Gray-sama was standing at the entrance of Fairy Tail, bleeding and carrying an unconscious Levy in his arms- Please save her- were the only words he spoke before fainting, luckily Natsu was fast and grabbed Gray-sama before he hit the florr.

Of course, Gajeel was the one that took Levy in his arms and shouted- Air Brat get the damn hell here right now and save MY Shorty!- even though he wanted it to sound as a threat, it souned more like a begging. Juvia had never seen him so distressed in his entire life, Juvia could practically see life passing through his eyes as he watched his movie ex-girlfriend's body.

Juvia on the other hand, fell on her knees while crying her heart out. This was all Juvia's fault, if Juvia didn't have a big mouth they would have never left and gotten so hurt. Now Juvia has to watch as Mirajane and Wendy try to save both, Gray-sama and Levy. After carrying them to the infirmary, Wendy spent seven hours treating them. In the middle Porlyusica came to help her at the request of Master Makarov.

Juvia spent the whole time waiting at the door of the infirmary on her own, meanwhile the rest were waiting at the guild's hall... all except Gajeel, not even Porlyusica was able to drag him away from Levy. Natsu was right, the loyality of a dragon is way too strong. Juvia also wanted to be by her Gray-sama's side, but her guilt didn't let her see him without breaking into tears.

At the end of the seven hours Mirajane and Porlyusica came out telling everyone that they are both going to live, but that Levy was in a coma which she might not be abe to wake up from. Entering the infirmary as fast as they finished talking, Juvia's heart broke when she saw Lily in his true form patting in a comforting way Gajeel's back as he cried silently over Levy's sleeping body. Shedding tears of her own she slowly walked towards the bed of Gray-sama and sat into the vacant chair next to it, praying to God above to save Levy.

Gray-sama slept for forty-eight hours until he finaly woke up- Gray-sama! You finaly woke up!- Juvia cheered with happy tears, the sky in Mangolia clear for the first time in three months.

-Juvia- Gray-sama murmured slowly, as if he was confused of what was happening- Juiva... you don't have the slightest idea of how much I missed you- Gray-sama confessed dragging Juvia into a heated kiss. Juvia melted at the touch of her Gray-sama, happier than she had been in her life- What are you doing here?- he asked when they broke apart.

-Don't you remember Gray-sama? You came to Fairy Tail carrying Levy- Juvia explained him.

-Levy?- he whispered lowly, with dread in his voice.

-Gray!- Erza, Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Leo, Love rival and Master Makarove exclaimed at the same time, as they entered the infirmary.

-Could you shut up!- growled and angry Gajeel- Levy still asleep!

-Miyuki!- yelled Gray-sama, confusing us all, "Who is Miyuki?". Juvia's mental question was answered when Gray-sama jumped off the bed and stumbled towards Levy's bed- Come one little sis wake up- Gray-sama begged- He is finally dead! We can live happily now! No more secrets, no more hiddidng, no more fighting, no more training for war... just you and your big brother. So please, Miyuki open your eyes for me!- at the end of Gray-sama's speech he was crying, surprising us all. Gray-sama never cries... "Does this mean that Gray-sama loves Levy mor ethan he loves Juvia?", the thought on it's own broke Juvia's heart she didn't know what would happen if it was true.

-Gray what happened son?- Master Makarove demanded to know first, he being the first own in recover from his shock.

-Dr Hitsuga happened- Gray-sama snarled angrily, while whipping his tears.

-Oh Mavis, I wished I had been wrong this time- said Master Makarove, confusing everyone more than before- You were both part of his experiments, weren't you?

-You knew?- Gray-sama questioned astonished, "Experiments?!".

-I had my suspicions... just this time I wanted them to be wrong- Master Makarove lamented- I'm truly sorry son- then Master began telling us about Dr Hitsuga's experiments, making us all sick. That Doctor was lucky to be dead or Gajeel would have hunted him down.

-It wasn't your fault Matser- Gray-sama sighed before getting back to his bed and taking Juvia's hand in his for reassurance- He was able to escape prission, he wanted all his 'children' to prove themselves who were the stronggest ones- Gray-sama spat the word 'children' as if it was a curse- Miyuki and I met a couple of them during our mission in Steel City, and defeated them. When we did that they turned into weapons, because that's what we had always been for Dr Hitsuga... weapons- Gray-sama gritted his teeth in anger, Juvia thought that he was going to stop talking but after a bit he continued- A sword for me and a pair of fans for Miyuki...

-Fans aren't a weapon- scoffed Natsu.

-They help her to create strong icy blizzards, also they cut sharper than my sword if you know how to use them- Gray-sama deffended his little sister- As I was saying, then we discovered everything about us: Dr Hitsuga, his experiments, that we are siblings... and that something was coming. We couldn't tell anyone about it, not because we didn't trust you but for we wanted to protect you all- Gray-sama explained with a pained look, causing me to squeeze his hand tighter giving him confort- Three months ago we received a note telling us where we could find another pair of siblings, we took off inmediately. Everyone we told our story thought the same thing as us, Dr Hitsuga must pay. We got together and trained to go after him. However, he was waiting for us... he got traps all over the house he was staying. They all died- everyone gasped in anger and saddness- Miyuki and I were the only ones that got through his traps and killed him, but the bastard had a last gift for us... adn well here we are.

-Gray... I can ot express how sorry I am for what you and Levy had to go through- Master Makarove said honestly- But we will help you all as much as we can. I'm sure that having familiar faces by your side will be comforting.

-For me yes- Gray-sama answered- But not for Miyuki... after all she lost her memories.


	8. Eighth Chapter: Wake up

**P.O.V Fuyumi**

I hated it! It wasn't fair that the one I consider like a daughter is in a coma while the love of her life is loyaly staying at his side all the time, even though he knows that she won't remember him. "Gray could have told Miyuki that she had a place to come back to and someone waiting for her, but no! He had to be a stupid overprotective jerk of an older brother!" I screamed in my head "Really Gray?! They made such a good couple and you want Gajeel away from Miyuki! We understand that he wasn't the best guy... well he was kind of a bloody bastard, but still now he is a sweetheart. He is lucky that I consider him like a son, or I would have eaten him already"- Ah!- I screamed, this time ut loud, not caring if people looked at me as if I was crazy. I am a big baddass female dragon in a body of a small woman that has her daughter in a coma, I think that I deserve to act a bit crazy- If only Mai was here, she would know what to do- I said to myself- What if I... no that won't work. But if... that neither- I kept muttering to myself as I paced on the park. Suddenly an idea bumped into my head- I hope I'll be able to use it- I prayed before taking off to Fairy Tail.

When I appeared in middle of the infirmary Gajeel growled threatengly at me, as I was expecting, and placed himself in middle of Miyuki and me- Who are you?!

-Use your nose, little dragon- I told him with a smile.

-Your a dragon!- he exclaimed- But that is impossible!

-If you would have heard Miyuki when she told you about what she found, you wouldn't think like that- I said with an amused tone, I love messing with people like this- Metalicana never took this form because he is too damn prideful to do it.

-You know Metalicana?!

-Yes, I do little dragon- I answered with a soft voice- I can not tell you where he is but know this, he left to protect you and he will come back.

-I don't care!- he grunted, but I knew that my words made him happier than he had been in months- What are you doing here anyway?

-When Miyuki and Gray were returning from Steel City I appeared in front of them- I began telling Gajeel my story- My sister, Mai, the Water Dragon trained a boy long ago. But he went crazy with the power she gave him, and began experimenting with children to find a greater power... to find Gods.

-Dr Hitsuga- Gajeel whispered in realization.

-Ding, ding, ding we have a winner!- I said before turning seriously again- My sister must hide as Metalicana, Igneel and Grandeeney, so she sent me to stop him. I chose to help the children to fight their war, caus esomething I know is that they wanted revange but without help. Instead of fighting by their side, I thought Miyuki Snow Dragon magic to help her.

-Shrimp is a dragon slayer now?!- I think that I finally broke Gajeel.

-Yes, she is. Neither Miyuki or Gray tell you because I aksed them to not talk about it with other people- I confirmed- When I found another pair of children I told Miyuki about them and she left with her brother. But during their journey they bumped into one of Hitsuga's followers, he was the one that whipped Miyuki's memories- I smiled sadly when Gajeel growled- After that Gray and I decided to not tell her about Fairy Tail so we wouldn't make a permament damage. We kept on hoping for her to remember, but she never did. I lost hope for her to remember her past... until I remembered a kind of magic that my sister uses. Water Healing, it is similar from what Wendy can do but this helps to heal someone's soul. So I thought...

-Heal her soul and see if her memories wake up- finished Gajeel- Do it!- with a smile I stepped at Miyuki's side and began using my sister's magic on my daughter, wishing for a miracle. After a while she began waking up- Shrimp!- exclaimed Gajeel taing her in his arms- Shorty do you remember me?

Miyuki looked at Metalicana's son with a confused stare, making all our hopes crumble... until she said- Gajeel?- I had never seen someone open his eyes as wide and Gajeel did at that moement- Gajeel!- Miyuki wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck and kissed him hard- I'm so sorry! I had to lie because...

-Shrimp calm down!- grunted Gajeel- I know, the stripper told us... it is over Shorty.

-Hitsuga? Is he dead?- she asked hopefuly.

-Yes, he is- he smirked kissing her again.

-I think that you are not the only one waiting for her to wake up, Gajeel- I said after watching them make out for a minute.

-Mom?!- Miyuki exclaimed happily- Where is Gray?- she asked me excited but then she grimaced.

-What's wrong Miyu?- I was starting to get worried.

-Is that he didn't tell me about Gajeel- she murmured, so lowly that I was only able to hear her thanks to my dragon's hearing.

-It was to help you...

-No, it wans't!- she cut me off angrily- He never liked Gajeel! This was the perfect solution for his problem. I asked him if I had someone waiting for me, he said that I didn't... he lied to me! Knowing how much my memories are treasured by me.

-Shrimp- Gajeel stopped her ranting- He only did it because he was worried for you... he thinks that I am not good enough for his little sister- his words suprised us both- Forgive him, cause I already did. After all you gave me a second chance, why don't you give one for your brother?

-Since when did you turn into the brains of the couple?- Miyuki asked him, causing me to laugh and him to scowl- Ok, I will. But if he lies again, I'll turned him into a puddle of melted ice- with that said we all left the infirmary to go to the guild's hall, were everyone watched with jaws dropped as my daughter slapped her brother- That's for lying!

-Miyuki!- Grey shouted.

While the rest of the guild yelled- Levy!

-I'm back Fairy Tail!- she said with tears in her face.

-Welcome back!- we all told her, before each one of us draging her into a big hug.

This is how a story must end.


End file.
